orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Here's Where We Get Off
"Here's Where We Get Off" is the thirteenth and final episode of the seventh season of Orange Is the New Black. It is the ninety-first and final episode of the series overall. It premiered on July 26, 2019. Synopsis Tearful farewells, emotional tributes, new beginnings. Say goodbye to the women of Litchfield in the series finale. Plot Coroners, with the help of Dixon, and the reluctant help of Luschek, remove Doggett's body from the prison after an overdose. A ghostly image of Doggett appears next to the coroner's van as it pulls out and in typical Doggett fashion she puts up her hood and walks away. Suzanne awakens from what appears to be a nightmare, she gets out of her bunk and walks over to her pants to pull out the chicken egg she grabbed in the previous episode. She places the egg on Doggett's pillow and talks to herself before laughing softly. Ward goes to comfort Taystee, she offers her condolences for the loss of her friend, but Taystee retorts that "She wasn't my friend. She was my student." Ward sits down and asks if Taystee is okay. Taystee solemnly says she's seen too many dead bodies. Ward reminds Taystee that they've seen some dead bodies together and the two reminisces about the past. Ward asks Taystee if she thinks Doggett overdosed on purpose, to which Taystee says she doesn't know, but that she gets it. She tells Ward that she doesn't want to keep going anymore. Ward tries to give Taystee a pep talk, telling her "Tomorrow will be better." Taystee dismisses this as things haven't been going her way for a while. Ward has a meeting with all the CO's to discuss contraband in the prison. She demands a sweep so thorough that when Linda from Polycon comes she won't be able to get near her without having to wade through it. As she's talking Alvarez comes in with donated copies of Judy King's new book. He recommends handing them out during the sweep. In her book she reveals that she had a threesome with a guard, which causes Luschek to become flustered. Ward quickly puts her foot down and reminds all that a woman died in their care due to drugs in the prison. Ward threatens to fire any CO that isn't taking their job seriously and anyone who is responsible for bringing drugs into the prison. During the sweep Daya calls Hellman into her cell and tells them she has four grand worth of fentanyl and offers to split the profit with him 60 - 40 if he takes it from her. He tells her that he's going to take the drugs for himself, but she argues that she'd rather be making money off the drugs and asks if he would be to. He threatens to shove the drugs down Daya's throat, but claims to have used his last condom. They agree to a split of 70 - 30 with Hellman taking the 70. Daya hands the drugs over and he leaves, telling the other CO's that he has to run to the bathroom. Luschek goes into Gloria's cell, which has already been tossed. She's sitting on the floor holding a picture of her kids. He's holding a bag of contraband and offers her a hit off a vape pen. He takes a hit and she asks him to leave before they think it's her pen. She accuses him of only coming to talk to her to make sure she doesn't tell anyone he is smuggling in the phones. She calls him a selfish prick and says he's a role model and that she shouldn't gave admitted it was her phone. Hellman ends up in the yard while trying to find a place to hide the drugs. He comes upon the chicken coop and lubes up his fingers before going into the coop to hide the drugs in a chicken. Ward is disappointed by what Blake and McCullough find during the sweep. McCullough reminds Ward that they just did a drug sweep. Ward says it didn't work and asks about the drugs that killed Doggett. McCullough suggests that Doggett took them all and gets the evil eye from Ward. Luschek comes up the stairs and shows Ward what he found and says he has information on smuggling. He admits that it was him bringing phones into the prison and that Gloria Mendoza shouldn't go down for his mistake. Ward fires him. After a jog, Piper comes home to find her father, Bill, and Zelda in the kitchen the baby. Cal and Neri asked Bill to watch the baby while they help Cal's mom redecorate her house. Zelda stopped by to drop something off for Piper. The two end up in the living room where Zelda tells Piper she is going to Northampton to do some consulting for a few weeks and asks Piper to come with her. Piper says that things are a little complicated right now and Zelda asks her to think about it. Zelda hands Piper a poppy seed bagel, as a gift for finishing her parole, before leaving. Bill calls Piper into the kitchen for some help with the baby. Bill can tell Piper is upset and she admits she's upset about Alex. Piper tells him she knows he doesn't approve of her relationship with a woman, to which Bill says she is an adult and is able to make her own choices, but he is free to express his opinion. Bill tells Piper he doesn't like Alex and asks if she "sparks joy" in Piper's life. He encourages Piper to leave Alex for her own happiness. Cindy Hayes has a rude awakening when a sanitary worker "knocks" on her tent. Everyone currently camping in that space is being vacated and she is being told she has to move. She grabs what she can from her tent, including a table lamp, and follows another homeless person, Camilla, up the street to find a new place to hunker down as her tent is dragged away. Taystee is in her cell, contemplating taking the drugs she got from Daya, when Dixon comes in the do a toss. He tells her it'll be light because he knows she's been having a rough time. Dixon confides in Taystee that Doggett was his friend, Taystee apologizes for his loss. Taystee asks Dixon if he'll take her to see Suzanne, seeing as she was Doggett's friend too and she wants to make sure she's okay. Dixon agrees and brings Taystee to the chicken coop. Suzanne is busy releasing the chickens from "chicken SHU", because Doggett thought it was cruel, when Taystee walks in. They have a heart to heart about losing people, in which Suzanne tells Taystee she isn't herself anymore to which Taystee agrees. Suzanne tells Taystee she is growing up and deciding to handle things differently. As they talk they release the chickens from the coop. Taystee tells Suzanne that she loves her and asks her to keep working on herself. Taystee goes back to her cell where she opens the packet of drugs Daya gave her. Before she takes the pills she notices an envelope on her desk. Inside is the GED certificates of the students she helped tutor, including a GED for Doggett. Piper visits Alex where they have a conversation about their relationship. Alex tells Piper she is being transferred to Ohio and tells her it might be a good thing. She tells Piper that she wants Piper to be free and hopes that she finds someone else to think about. Piper tells Alex that she loves her and Alex replies that she will always love her. Alex goes back to her cell and starts picking up the "fortune cookies" that Piper sent her off the floor. McCullough stands in the doorway and watches before walking away from a crying Alex. Daya and her crew are trying to think of anywhere else they might have stashed drugs now that the prison is dry and Hellman took her stash. Taystee shows up, Daya's crew cleans out, and she tells Daya she changed her mind about killing herself. She offers Daya the drugs back in exchange for the key to the contraband room. Daya declines and grabs Taystee and who punches her in the face. Her crew rush back in but Daya agrees to give her the key back. Linda and Ward are walking down the hall, where Ward explains the situation with firing Luschek and Hopper. She says she hasn't filed charges because she wanted to check in with Linda first. They come across a chicken in the hallway, Ginger and Alvarez quickly grab it and take it outside. Ward reminds Linda that the farm program is run by the neurodiverse inmates from psych and bumps are bound to happen. Upon walking outside Linda sees the rest of the flock is being chased around by CO's. As a chicken walks by it 'lays an egg' which turns out to be the drugs Hellman hid inside the chicken. Linda fires Ward. Cindy and Camilla end up outside an abandoned looking building when some friendly people roll up giving away free lunches. Cindy and Camilla, talk about why they're on the street. Camilla says she can go back to her family and gives Cindy a pep talk about family always having to take you back. Red is officially transferred to 'Florida' and runs into Frieda while grabbing a food tray. Frieda immediately starts apologizing, but quickly realizes that Red doesn't remember who she is. Flores says goodbye to Gonzales, the group that Gloria helped her find bonded her out so that she could fight her criminal case in court. They share a heartfelt moment, risking a hug. We briefly see Chang (for the first time since season 5) before Flores walks out of the ICE detention center. Taystee returns the contraband key right before Ward walks in and tells her she's been fired. Ward admits she's relieved to be done and claims that her programs weren't ever going to work to help the women. Taystee thanks her for everything she's done before asking her to add a phone number to her call list. Suzanne goes around talking "meat fingers" from people's trays to create a tribute to Doggett. She demands that everyone put their hoods up and toast with 'yellow drink' in her memory. From there she sings Doggett's favorite song, the jingle from a Mountain Dew commercial back in 1981. Dixon and the other inmates start singing along. Gloria is getting out when Aleida comes over to say goodbye, they says they love each other and hug. Maria comes over to say her goodbyes and to thank her for being honest about the cellphone. Gloria tells Maria she didn't do it for her. Gonzales comes over to say goodbye next and tells Gloria that she plans on continuing her work at the detention center. Gloria makes her promise that she'll be careful. Frieda takes Red into her cell, which is covered in trash, snacks and recycling. Frieda shows Red that she is trying to tunnel her way out of the prison and says the reason she keeps her room the way it is is to keep people away. Before leaving the room Red tells Frieda she reminds her of someone and vows she'll put her finger on it. Aleida has visitation with Cesar and tells him that Daya has an unknown connect outside. Cesar tells her that Eva is Daya's connect and she is working with an man named Armando. Armando is Cesar's cousin's wife's brother, and because of that Cesar refuses to stop Armando from working with Eva. Piper visits Larry after her break-up with Alex. Piper begins to cry and confides in Larry that she loves Alex and isn't sure what to do without her. Larry tells Piper that she never wanted to be with him and that being with Alex made her feel special. He tells her that going to prison might have been the best thing that happened to her. He encourages her to move on with Zelda. Piper tells Larry he is wrong and that he doesn't know her anymore. He tells Piper to do what this new version of herself would do. Alex finds Nicky playing cards and tells her that she is being transferred. Alex tells her that it was her own fault, but doesn't tell her what she did. Nicky playfully blames herself as everyone else in her circle is gone. Alex also tells her that she and Piper are not together anymore. Cindy meets her mom and Monica at a fast food restaurant and tries to reconnect with her family. Cindy tells Monica that the reason she wants to reconnect is to show her that she's going to keep being there for her. She tells them that she plans on being at the restaurant every Sunday and asks them to meet up with her so they can talk. Her mom shows doubt that this is enough, but Cindy tries to build rapport by telling Monica about her father. She told her that Curtis didn't want to be with her, but Cindy choose Monica. Judy King sexually harasses her personal assistant while asking him to get her cookies. Her phone starts to ring and seems surprised when she is advised that an inmate is trying to contact her. Taystee calls Judy to ask for some assistance starting up her project that would give microloans to prisons after they've been released. Judy seems interested and asks Taystee how it would work. Taystee explains and Judy reminds her that she was in prison for tax evasion. They then start talking about Judy's new book and how the inmates are loving the dirty parts. Lorna is writing letters to her baby when Red comes up. Lorna is confused as Red is speaking Russian to her during the exchange. They talk about being mothers and Red starts to remember things, such as that she was supposed to have visitation with he grandchildren. She looks up and sees Frieda across the room and goes crazy. She chases her back to her cell and threatens to kill her. Aleida confronts Daya about bringing Eva into her drug game. Daya tells her that Eva wants to be her connect so she can make money and move out of Hopper's house with her siblings. Aleida tells Daya that she's going to wreck her whole life up, in which Daya tells her that she wrecked hers. Aleida says she doesn't recognize Daya anymore to which Daya asks if she knows what it's like to kill someone. She tells her to back off and let her run the family stuff, even provoking Aleida by telling her that they might even bring Lucy into it to. Aleida knife hands Daya to the throat and begins to choke her out on the floor. A coyote is leading a group of people across the desert to cross the border into the United States, among them is Karla. She twists her ankle on some rocks and rolls down a small embankment. She is unable to walk on her ankle and is carried by the coyote to a shaded area where he leaves her with some water and says he'll try and come back for her. Fig and Joe are attending an adoption event where they talk about adopting a baby boy, under the age of two. There they meet a little girl, Vanessa, who offers to sing for them. She wins them over by singing "Crazy Rap" by Afroman. CO's and inmates break down the chicken coop and Suzanne panics that she didn't prepare the chickens for life on the outside. It is revealed that Hellman is the new warden and as he sits down in his chair it lowers. He gets up in frustration and accidentally rips the arm off, he beats the chair with the arm. Nicky has adopted Red's role as head chief in the kitchen, wearing a chief's jacket with her name written on it and Lorna's signature red lipstick. She advises another inmate that day three of detox is rough and tells her to get out her barf while she can. Gonzales is taking information from detainees about their families, but is adv sing that she can't make any promises. Gloria is happily at home with her two boys, her daughter and her granddaughter. She finds a book, the same book that Maria mentioned, Mi burro, mi burro earlier about reading to Pepa and it seems like she sends the book to Maria as she is seen reading to Pepa. Across from Maria is Yadriel, his new girlfriend, Maria, and Pepa. She calls her "new Maria" and asks her to read the next page. Alex has been transferred to Ohio where she is eating lunch with Big Boo, Yoga Jones, Anita DeMarco, Norma and Gina. Yoga invites a new girl to sit with them and begins her usual mantra of thinking about your time in prison like a mandala. In the yard Leanne is talking to another inmate when Angie comes over and pants her. Leanne is annoyed but she is flattered when Angie states she has 'Taylor Swift' legs. Janae is getting ready to be timed by Alison on her run across the track. She runs past Brook Soso who is caught up to by Kasey Sankey who reads her a haiku she wrote, explaining her feelings for Soso. Flores walks down the steps of a courthouse with her lawyer. It is revealed that she won her case and is now a free woman. She travels to Honduras to be with Diablo after his deportation. Lorna and Red are in their cell, Red sings to her in Russian while she sucks her thumb until she falls asleep. Pornstache is seen playing with Armaria, Daya's daughter, on their kitchen floor. Taystee is announcing the Poussey Washington fund to inmates getting out soon, a microloan fund to help them once they're released. She is teaching them how to handle their finances, so they don't mess up the program. Piper is in her car, while a narration goes over in the background, we see her sweeping in a Starbucks cafe, washing dishes at home, taking classes and visiting Alex in prison. Memorable Quotes Nicky - "So this is it, huh? The band is broken up." Alex - "Well, maybe one day we'll do a reunion tour. Play all our greatest hits." Nicky - "All the favorites, right? Yeah, 'Squat and Cough,' 'Foot Fungus,' and of course, our number one hit, "Anything Can Be a Dildo If You're Brave Enough," right? I mean, the fans are gonna just eat it up. "I think I like you. In fact, I know I like you. I'm vulnerable" Kasey Sankey to Brook Soso "I've always loved getting clean. But now, when I say clean, I'm not talking about baths and showers anymore. I'm talking about a clean sweep. Clean living. A clean conscience. And a clean slate." Piper Chapman Gallery TBA. Cast Main Cast *Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman *Natasha Lyonne as Nicky Nichols *Uzo Aduba as Suzanne Warren *Danielle Brooks as Tasha Jefferson *Jackie Cruz as Marisol Gonzales *Laura Gómez as Blanca Flores *Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza *Taryn Manning as Tiffany Doggett *Adrienne C. Moore as Cindy Hayes *Matt Peters as Joel Luschek *Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz *Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz *Alysia Reiner as Natalie Figueroa *Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz *Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo *Dale Soules as Frieda Berlin *Yael Stone as Lorna Morello *Kate Mulgrew as Galina Reznikov *Laura Prepon as Alex Vause Special Guest Stars *Jason Biggs as Larry Bloom *Lea DeLaria as Carrie "Big Boo" Black *Pablo Schreiber as George Mendez Guest Stars *Tyler Alvarez as Benjamin Mendoza *Karina Arroyave as Karla Córdova *Blair Brown as Judy King *Natalie Carter as Lillian Hayes *Lori Tan Chinn as Mei Chang *Berto Colon as Cesar Velazquez *Catherine Curtin as Wanda Bell *Daniella De Jesus as Irene "Zirconia" Cabrera *Nick Dillenburg as Ryder Blake *Beth Dover as Linda Ferguson *Hunter Emery as Rick Hopper *Shannon Esper as Alana Dwight *Joel Marsh Garland as Scott O'Neill *Kimiko Glenn as Brook Soso *Annie Golden as Norma Romano *Shawna Hamic as Virginia "Ginger" Copeland *Susan Heyward as Tamika Ward *Bill Hoag as Bill Chapman *Donshea Hopkins as Monica Hayes *Mike Houston as Lee Dixon *Miguel Izaguirre as Dario "Diablo" Zuniga *Vicky Jeudy as Janae Watson *Kelly Karbacz as Kasey Sankey *Rebecca Knox as Tina Swope *Julie Lake as Angie Rice *Ismenia Mendes as Tali Grapes *Sipiwe Moyo as Adeola Chinede *Emma Myles as Leanne Taylor *Judith Roberts as Taslitz *Shirley Roeca as Juanita Vazquez *Abigail Savage as Gina Murphy *Constance Shulman as Erica "Yoga" Jones *Amanda Stephen as Alison Abdullah *Emily Tarver as Artesian McCullough *Christina Toth as Annalisa Damiva *Lin Tucci as Anita DeMarco *Greg Vrotsos as Greg Hellman *Branden Wellington as Jarod Young *Nicholas Webber as J. Alvarez *with Alicia Witt as Zelda *and Lori Petty as Lolly Whitehill Co-Stars *Dana Berger as Crystal Tawney *Mandela Bellamy as Rosalie Deitland *Jen Keefe as Alice Hutton *Ian Paola as Yadriel *Adam Lindo as Carlos "Clitvack" Litvack *Manny Ureña as Dean "Junior" Juarez *Pat Bowie as Ethel *Meeya Davis as Camilla *Marianly Tejada as Elena *Maya Padilla as Vanessa *Eddie Martinez as Coyote *Perry Martijena as Julio Mendoza Music TBA. Trivia *Carrie "Big Boo" Black makes her return and final appearance after her only appearance back in Season Six. *After their last appearance back in Season Five, the following characters return one last time: **Judy King **Anita DeMarco **Erica "Yoga" Jones **Gina Murphy **Norma Romano **Leanne Taylor **Angie Rice **Janae Watson **Alison Abdullah **Brook Soso **Kasey Sankey **Mei Chang **George Mendez **Benjamin Mendoza *During the final scene, Piper Kerman and Larry Smith are seen. Kerman is portraying an inmate and Smith is portraying her visitor. Navigation Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Season finale